The Hidden Journey (S3)
Notice: This is NOT related to the series in the fanon. This is just a bonus story. Previous part (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Previous part (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . "Let's **** him off!" said Kevin. "Let's go then." . *meanwhile* "I don't know how to deal with this crap thing! How?!" . Kevin and I have prepared thousands of 'bombs'. Yeah, bombs to bomb the damn Mayor. "Next stop, Mayor!" "But, we need something to bring these bombs!" "And I know where we can find the thing!" . We are heading to the Lookout, just to find something.... or someone? "Rocky, can we ask you something?" "Sure. What's up?" "Can we borrow your tugboat?" "Sure, but why?" "Do you like some explotion?" "Sure!" "We will show you a big one, but let us borrow your tugboat ;)" "Well, sure!" "Okay, c'mon Kevin. Get the things ready." "Huh?" "It's okay Rocky. Dont worry." "Uh.. I'd better tell Ryder about this." "Okay, go on." As Rocky ran to tell Ryder, Kevin and I continued to pack things up. "Ryder, Ryder!" "What's up, Rocky?" "Kevin and Michael asked me to use my tugboat. Can them?" "Of course. They wont destroy your tugboat." "Um... okay then." *meanwhile* "Just some more bags!" "And we are ready!" "Huh huh huh huh huh..." "What did Ryder say about us, Rocky?" "Thats okay, you can borrow my boat." "Okay, c'mon then." At Foggy Bottom, seems that Mayor Humdinger has done his research. "This will be my best weapon ever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" . It is night now. Perfect time to get a bang. "I hate to say this, but I think I want to taste his head for a bit with extra sauce on top." "I'd like the animals near him." "What are you talking about?" "Ahahaha, nothing, Rocky. Nothing" "When will you use this tugboat?" "Tonight" "Wha...?" "Thats okay right?" "Um... uh... okay I guess..." "You wont get wet. I'll bring a towel in case you are going to get wet by mistake." "Okie dokie." . It is night time now. My heart is pounding. "You ready, Kevin?" "I'm quite okay right now to play." "Let's pray that this is going to be a successful one." "C'mon Rocky. Let's have some fun." "Um... okay." Kevin and I jumped to the inside part of the tugboat, with some sacks of bombs. Looks like it is going to be a "seasick time" now. "This is killing me." "Hold on there. Just about." "I can't hold it for long!" "Hold on, man. I'd like to taste his meat with some sauce!" "Oh, man. MAN!" The tugboat stopped with a great braking sense. "AAAAH!" "Sorry. Ya both okay?" scream Rocky in his steer "NO!" "Hahaha.. anyway, we've arrived!" "Here we go!" We unloaded all stuffs, opening all the packs... "I'm a bit confused with these messed things!" "No worries mate. We can do this." Setting the bombs is not an easy job to do. After 30 minutes, we are ready to set them. "First, the base." We've set up around 50 bombs, some small and big bombs so it can fit inside and outside the base. "I still don't get it. What are you guys doing?" "We are going to bomb this site! This is the KCC's base right?" "Wooo! Crazy! I like it! I hate them to be honest." "Okay. Of course you can help us out here." "How?" "Here..." "You can put the bombs there, there.... literally EVERYWHERE!!" "Easy. Hang on!" After some time, only some preparations needed to be done. Hopefully Humdinger wont get up. In progress... Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Short stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part of a story Category:Episode Category:Based from fanon Category:Parallel universe Category:Bonus part Category:Bonus part 3 Category:Part 3